


The Red Queen Returns

by Sph0015



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, No White Walkers, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sph0015/pseuds/Sph0015
Summary: The Gods have decided to reward Jon Snow.  Jon Snow defeated the Great Other and as a reward the Gods have decided to give him the chance to be the King he was always meant to be.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 151
Kudos: 186





	1. The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alperez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/gifts).



> I did this and hope people like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A God uses a servant.
> 
> Secrets told.

**Volantis 296 AC**

**Kinvara**

Kinvara was tired. She had done a fair amount of preaching her god’s wisdom and belief that one day Azora Ahai would be shown to her and that she could help bring the new dawn.

Though nothing was shown to her as she looked into the fires that night. She prayed to R'hllor one last time before she closed her eyes to sleep that night.

_“Hello child.” It was the oldest voice she had ever heard and she immediately knew what it belonged to._

_There was no surroundings, nothing, just an emptiness that seemed endless. She didn’t even feel as if there was anything to cling to. As Kinvara noticed that the darkness was endless and here she didn’t exist only her god._

_“There is no answer to the questions in your mind. As none of this exists only me and what I am to show you.”_

_Then the visions began and almost overwhelmed her. She was shown a boy being born in a tower. The mother was dying in a bed of blood and blue roses._

_Outside dead men laid while a short one stabbed one in white armor. The one on the ground with dark hair ran into the tower and Kinvara was shown back in by her god._

_Her god spoke to her._

_“His name is Daemon Targaryen. The child of ice and fire. Though now he goes by Jon Snow to hide his true origins.”_

_She watched as the child was given to a young man and the mother made the man promise to protect the child._

_Then she was in a different place entirely; it was dark and smelled musty. The floors were dusty while a few torches were lit in the different archways so it wasn’t in complete blackness._

_Looking around she saw the dragon skulls. Menacing creatures gone from this world for over a century. She turned and was staring at a huge skull. Though Kinvara noticed that it wasn’t the largest in the room, it was amongst them._

_Her god spoke again._

_“They called her Meleys The Red Queen. She was a fierce dragon and she had fierce riders. I think she will be perfect for our king.”_

_If Kinvara had a body or a face it would have scrunched in confusion. She knew that dragons could be born from their eggs, even if they were turned to stone, but a dragon skull. Then she remembered where she was and her god answered._

_“This is not ordinary magic. There has never been a case of this happening and it probably will never be done again.”_

_Then she was shown a great wall of ice and a small castle near it. She looked around and saw men in black._

_“Here is where you will meet him with the dragon's skull. Have him cut his hand and touch the skull. Me and my brethren will do the rest. Oh and I must warn you, be careful after he touches it. For some cannot handle the power of a god let alone many._

_I wish you luck on your mission. Others will claim that they are my chosen but Daemon Targaryen is the true Prince who is promised. Also don’t try and convert him from my brethren; both he and them will not take it kindly.”_

_She was so stunned still but she had to ask a question._

_“Why now?”_

_“Because in another life he stopped the dead and the Others, but only to die alone and miserable. He has stopped the Great Other from coming because when a god dies he cannot come back no matter what. Now Daemon Targaryen will have the chance to be remembered as the king he deserved the chance to be.”_

_“I am your servant.”_

_“Yes you are and do not fail me. The promised prince will need wisdom so advise him when he asks.”_

Kinvara woke with a clarity she had never felt before. She knew her mission and it was given to her by the Lord of Lighthimself. She would succeed, she had to.

She made her way and said she would not be seen for a while. For some reason she felt a need to keep as much to herself as possible.

She asked for ten of the Fiery Hand and booked passage to King’s Landing. She was on a mission from her god and failure was not an option.

Looking at the horizon it was as if a new fire was lit in her heart and she smiled before she went below deck.

  
  


**King’s Landing 297 AC**

**Varys, Master of Whispers**

Things were getting much harder. The Lannisters gripping even tighter on the throne. Varys’ little birds had told him speeches Lord Tywin had made about how a crown didn’t give you power. It seemed the lion didn’t believe his own words.

The Lannisters kept giving the crown more gold to add to their debt. It was over one million dragons now and the King wasn’t fazed by it at all. He said the Hand was counting coppers again and the realm almost felt like a kettle waiting for release.

The Hand of the King Jon Arryn had passed and it shocked Varys and that was saying something. Though now he knew what caused it, Tears of Lys. An almost untraceable poison to those who didn’t know it’s symptoms.

That narrowed the list down quite a bit of possible suspects. All logic would point to the queen and her golden twin but by how they reacted Varys thought not.

The least surprised he had seen anyone was Littlefinger and Lysa Arryn. So it seemed that they were the culprits and the realm was heading towards war. 

Varys felt saddened by this as he wanted to limit the casualties using Illyrio’s son but that chance was now lessening by the day.

Illyrio had tried to tell him that the boy was the same boy he had smuggled out of the city all those years ago but it seemed that he had been betrayed on that front. This Aegon's eyes were closer to blue than the lilac of the babe’s he smuggled out.

Though it didn’t matter as he could still be used for the same purposes. 

Varys had smuggled both the Targaryen children away. Elia saw the painting on the wall and agreed.

He had the best of intentions then and he still did but it appeared now that he couldn’t even trust old friends. So perhaps it was time to get new ones.

Rhaenys was still in Braavos with the Dayne siblings. Ashara had done what she had promised watching over the girl.

Rhaenys was well protected as well with the Sword of the Morning guarding her. Though Varys knew that Arthur Dayne was still hiding something and he had yet to find it even after all these years.

Now walking through the lower parts of the castle looking at all the dragon skulls it reminded him of different eras. When the Targaryens ruled there was always a competency to it all.

Even when some were cruel, mad, or weak they seemed to hold most of it together.

Now even with multiple kingdoms tied together with blood it was a fucking mess. 

The Lions, fools that they are, think they are equal to dragons. All one had to do was read history to learn that lions were more kittens than beasts.

Though they did call them prides for a reason.

Tywin would do monstrous things for power in front of the entire realm and then act as if no one saw anything. Only the blind and fools didn’t know of how much Tywin wished himself king.

To say Varys was loyal to the Targaryens was a falsity. He knew Viserys was as mad as his father. Varys also couldn’t be happier to see Aerys stabbed in the back.

Still though the Targaryens never managed to put the crown in debt near this amount. They also somehow managed to keep wars from reaching the levels they could. Only really the Dance of Dragons reached the bloodshed that Robert’s Rebellion reached. Of course that showed the end of an era where the Targaryens were no longer the superiors they once were.

Everyone sees the Blackfyre Rebellions as failures but to make sure that they controlled the field took brains that this new regime only thought they had.

Robert Baratheon a drunk whoremonger who only wanted to be king so no one could tell him no.

Cersei Lannister who has whored herself out to anyone with the name Lannister, outside of her youngest brother.

Varys wondered if her father asked her to spread her legs for him if she would do it.

Cersei only believed in what she thought was power. She wouldn’t know true power if she actually had any.

The queen had fathered three incestuous bastards and still managed to hate all the King’s. She had bred with her brother and it was only going to end in disaster.

The crown prince was a beast he had never seen before. 

Aerys took years to get as bad as he was. The irony being that he was right about those enemies around him. 

The crown prince seemed to get excited by even the promise of pain. Varys was even disgusted to see the tent in Joffrey’s trousers when someone was injured during the tourneys.

Varys was now in the section where the dragons from the Dance were. He saw Caraxes and Vhagar almost as if they were still menacing towards each other.

Sunfyre and Vermithor looked as if death could still be in their reach.

Then Varys spotted something that worried him.

In the spot where Meleys’ skull had been kept and only clean spots where it once sat existed. Then the footprints of a group of people that had carried it away he could see.

He worried now if some group of fools who would do nothing but cause trouble took it. Varys of course wouldn’t mention this to anyone. For there are some things that are better off remaining in the dark.

  
  


**_Two moons later_ **

**Castle Black 298 AC**

**First Ranger Benjen Stark**

They had arrived at Castle Black and there was a war going on in Benjen’s head.

Ned had broken his promise to him.

When Ned returned home from the war Benjen knew who that boy was. He knew whose child Ned was claiming as his own.

He had confronted him about it and Ned told the truth.

His nephew was heir to the throne and Ned never gave him the option to choose his path. All Ned did was give him the minimum. Ned even seemed to give him the minimum amount of love. Jon at least had his siblings.

Jon was practically a twin brother to Robb. Sansa cared for him but dared not let her mother see which disappointed Benjen somewhat as direwolves do not cower to fish. Arya practically worshipped the ground Jon walked the little wolf named after his grandmother was already showing signs of her wildness.

Bran seemed to be headed that way as well though Benjen was happy to receive news that he would recover from his fall with no lasting injuries.

Rickon was the wildest. A Stark in every way but coloring. Full of wolf’s blood and ready for the next exciting thing to happen. Thinking of Rickon made Benjen smile, the boy was only three namedays but already the reincarnation of the Wild Wolf. 

Though he thought back to the conversation he had with Ned after he arrived in Winterfell. He had even walked him to his solar.

_“Jon tells me he wants to take the black.” Benjen began._

_Ned didn’t seem surprised. Benjen knew that Ned had told him of very few possibilities outside of it. His brother had done all but force him to think that way._

_“Well it is an honorable choice. He could rise high there.” Ned replied._

_Benjen wanted to run him through, but if they hadn’t had this argument before then he probably would have. So he decided to try a softer approach._

_“You’re going to have to tell him.”_

_“I know. I promise I will tell him before he leaves for the wall.”_

Benjen had acted like he didn’t hear what Ned had said to him. His fury made him want to butcher that fat stag and serve him to the Watch as the first fresh meat in weeks.

Ned had gone against his word and he shouldn’t have been surprised. All his time in the south made him weak. Ned had lost his fangs and claws.

Ned must still have believed Robert would still have changed if Lyanna had married him. That fat stag only cared for things he could not have. That is why he wanted to be king not for any moral reasons, only because he was told no.

Benjen would admit that Lyanna had failed. She acted too much on her heart and failed to get news to Brandon and father.

Benjen still remembered helping her escape to go with Rhaegar all those years ago. She promised him and she failed. Sometimes he hoped she failed anyway and it wasn’t his father’s greed or someone stopping her from getting word to her family.

He felt more guilty than he could have imagined when the war was over. He joined the watch feeling unworthy to hold lands or titles. The pain of his sister, his best friend’s, death still lingered over him.

Sometimes Jon looked so much like her a sharp pain in his heart would strike. Though it wouldn’t last long as Jon would go back to the sad look on his face shortly after. It was as if he could never run away from the pain being a bastard caused him.

Every time Benjen saw that look he cursed Ned and his fat friend. As much as Benjen wanted to be mad at Catelyn, he could at least understand her. Ned claimed anything that hurt Jon as protection.

Benjen was no fool. Ned gave up being loyal to Lyanna as soon as he forgave Robert for not punishing the Lannisters for the Targaryen children’s death. 

A boy who was born a king had been betrayed by his own blood. Now Ned was going to be Hand and had betrothed his daughter to the Crown Prince.

It seemed all that his brother did was to appease southerners and their ways except when it came to Jon. Benjen remembered the conversation well.

_“So why don’t you ask Lord Royce or one of your friends from the Vale to squire him?”_

_“He is a northerner. Northerners have no use for knighthoods.”_

_Benjen rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy of his brother’s statement. Before he began again._

_“Well how about Jorah Mormount then? He has just been knighted and I heard he will be attending a tourney in Lannisport to celebrate the victory against the squids.”_

_His brother was silent and Benjen just walked away._

Looking back it was a good thing Jon didn’t squire for Jorah, but the basic idea still stood strong. Ned just seemed to act as if Jon would only be safe at the wall. So Jon saw that as his only opportunity.

Jon had settled for the night in his new quarters and Benjen decided it was time that action was taken. Though he knew he would need to speak to someone else before he told Jon the truth.

Walking to Aemon’s quarters he felt nervous and hoped his friend would believe him. Aemon had always been a source of wisdom to many a Watch member and Benjen hoped that this would go well.

Walking up to the door he said a prayer to the old gods before knocking.

Aemon’s steward opened the door before he was allowed in.

“Hello Aemon mind if we talk alone?”

“Not a problem.” Aemon turned to his steward. “Go on to bed I shall be fine.”

Aemon’s steward left and Benjen took a seat in the chair next to Aemon’s in front of the fire. The fire cracked loud and burned well for a cold night.

“Well young Benjen what can I do for you?” Aemon asked after a moment of silence. Benjen was still trying to find the words.

“I came to tell you about a relative of yours.”

In the maester’s eyes it appeared he thought someone had died and Benjen was right.

“Which one was it my niece or nephew who passed?”

“Actually you have gained a nephew.”

“Did I, well when did Viserys have a child?” Aemon’s dark cloud seemed to lessen some.

“He isn’t a child from Viserys but from Rhaegar?”

Aemon gasped and mouthed what Benjen could only guess was ‘ _It can’t be.’_ Now Benjen was puzzled. What could Aemon know that he didn’t. Benjen was pulled out of his thoughts by Aemon.

“Is it the child from your sister?”

Benjen was shocked and only replied what he could.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“The last letter I received from Rhaegar was right before he left for the Trident. In the letter he talked about how Lyanna was with child. He was so sure it would be a girl. Though I thought the child died with the mother when no news of it came.Then a man came years ago and told me.” The last bit Aemon said with a light chuckle. “I even received a letter from your sister but it didn’t arrive till after I heard of Rhaegar and King’s Landing. I didn’t open it as I was just so lost at the time. So perhaps our nephew could read it to us.” There was a pause before Aemon seemed to grow curious about Jon.

“Tell me about our nephew.”

“Well first of all he doesn’t know who he actually is.”

“So he doesn’t know of his mother and father.”

“No my brother hid him from the stags and lions by claiming him as his bastard. He has his mother’s coloring so no one even looked twice.”

“So why is he here?” Aemon was curious so he told him the truth. Aemon just exhaled and took a moment before speaking.

“So that is why you want to tell our nephew. I see why. Sometimes people are so interested in safety they are either oppressed or do the oppressing. For when one gives up freedom for security it is a dangerous path to follow.”

Benjen was always impressed with Aemon’s wisdom. The old maester always seemed to have something that would help. Whether you enjoyed it or not Aemon was usually right.

“I want to make sure he has the choice he always should have had. I wouldn’t be doing this if Ned did what he promised but here I am.” Benjen said now looking towards the floor before quietly. “I should have done this years ago.”

“You trusted your brother. As a man who had three I don’t think anyone could blame you. Though two of mine were not very good men so maybe I am not the best judge of this.”

Benjen actually laughed with Aemon then. But they got back to discussing Jon again.

“What is he like, our nephew?”

“As I said before he has his mother’s coloring. He hides his less than stark features under that. He has long hair just past his shoulders. He has a somberness to him. Some people say he is like Ned but I disagree.

He likes to brood a lot. He is very melancholic by nature and there is a longing in his eyes that he tries to hide. I know his heart has pain in it even though he keeps it to himself. He has been like that for as long as I remember.” He looked over to Aemon and saw him nodding at what he was saying. Benjen decided to continue then.

“He is very protective of the ones he loves. He would gladly die for every one of them, even if they wouldn’t do the same for him.” Benjen looked down tears in his eyes. Lyanna kept popping in his head.

“Gods above, he is good with a sword. Sometimes the only time you see him happy is riding at full gallop on a horse or sparring with someone.” Benjen kept plowing through.

“I saw him one time. Praying in front of the weirwood asking them to protect his mother if she was alive. He could never shake that and I don’t know if he ever will.” A tear fell down and Benjen had to stop to breathe for a second.

“It seems there is no time like the present young Benjen. Go to our nephew and tell him the truth. I don’t mind if you bring him here and do it but tell him. His path shall be put forth to a new place that neither of us are certain of. We shall give him the information and our support but his journey will be his own.” Aemon said and his wisdom poured through every word.

Benjen took a deep breath and left the room. It was almost getting dark. The hall was brimming with noise when he walked in. Many men were eating and drinking. In the corner he found Jon with the Imp and they seemed to be getting on well. Benjen smiled a little at that.

“Jon come with me.” Benjen said. He made sure his tone left no room to argue.

“I hope to speak again, my lord.” Jon said to Tyrion Lannister. The man was so smart it was annoying. Of course it didn’t help that he knew it.

“Of course Snow.”

Benjen led him outside. They were both wearing their cloaks feeling the cold even more once the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon.

Jon was clearly confused but Benjen was going to do this. It was his duty to his sister that he did this so her son knew of her. 

Benjen decided that his chambers were the best place to do this. Then they would go there. He would tell Jon there and after that go to Aemon.

As they entered he told Jon to sit knowing this wasn’t news to give someone not expecting it.

He lit a fire to warm the room then let it out.

  
  


**Jon Snow**

  
  


Jon followed his uncle Benjen to his room then sat down. Benjen seemed to want to tell him something. He hoped it wasn't a speech about not joining because now he knew what he would be. A brother of the Night’s Watch protecting the Realms of men.

“Jon I am telling you this because I love you and I want you to know that because what I am about to tell you will hurt.” His uncle started. Jon knew the speech he had already heard before was coming so he braced himself.

“Jon I want to tell you about your mother.” 

This shocked him. He thought he was going to hear another speech about him wasting his life at the wall but this was completely unexpected. Then a bit of anger hit him. His uncle knew who his mother was this whole time and didn’t tell him or was it possible his father only told him recently. He had to ask.

“You knew this whole time?”

“Yes.” The answer was simple. His uncle exhaled a long breath. Jon is now fully paying attention. This was a revelation he was too excited to learn about to be mad at his uncle for not telling him.

“Your mother’s name was Lyanna Stark my sister.”

Jon was puzzled. “What?”

“Ned Stark is not your father. Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen and your mother was Lyanna Stark.”

Tears welling in his eyes. Jon’s emotions all over the place. Was his uncle lying? Was he a child of rape? He didn’t know.

“I don’t understand. Am I a child of rape? A true bastard.”

“No I can’t tell you the full story but I can tell you what I know.” Benjen started.

His uncle told him that his mother, Lyanna Stark, was in love with Prince Rhaegar. That he had never kidnapped her. That they had married in secret after Rhaegar had annulled his marriage to Elia Martell. 

There were so many emotions flowing through Jon that he was doing everything he could to keep from breaking down. His mother was dead. That last piece of hope he had held onto for so long snuffed in an instant. He hoped that she was alive even if he knew she probably wasn’t long ago. It seemed he was as happy as he was sad then anger at it all.

Jon had so many questions so he just started with something basic.

“How do you know she wasn’t kidnapped?”

Benjen looked down. Then looked away as if he was staring at something far off.

“I helped her leave.” Benjen began. “Your mother didn’t want to marry Robert Baratheon. She thought him a whoremongering pig.” Benjen smiled a little before continuing.

“I don’t think she had anything against bastards but she did mention that Robert had already had one in the Vale. I think she was just looking for any way out she could. 

She talked to Ned about it and tried to get him to talk to father about canceling the betrothal. He just kept promising that Robert would change, that he would miraculously never stray from his wife. 

Lyanna though saw Robert for what he was. From what others told me about Robert even during the war where he claimed that he was going to ‘save the woman he loved’ he still had a new whore in his bed every night.”

At the last part, Jon’s blood began to boil. He wanted to destroy something so bad. Jon may have only just found out who his mother was but it still made him want to gut that fat king he saw at Winterfell, and watch the gravy spill out.

The fact that this man could ever claim to love his mother. Jon was seeing red.

Then he thought of his father, no uncle. The man he admired so much. The man who he wanted to be. The man he wished claimed him as a Stark. That man whom Jon had thought he was a stain upon, was nothing more than a liar.

“Why wasn’t I told earlier?” He was speaking through his teeth. Jon knew that he would have been killed but he was still angry at everything.

“I didn’t want to be the one to tell you.” Benjen began. “I asked Ned to tell you when I went to Winterfell.” Benjen exhaled again. “I have spoken to him many times about you. I always wanted to find a way for you to have the best life you could but he was stuck on keeping you with him.”

“What else do you know about me that you think I should know?” He was still angry and it was practically burning in his chest how hot that fire was.

“Your name isn’t Jon. Your name is Daemon Targaryen, first of his name King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Protector of the Realm and true heir to the Iron Throne.”

“He let me go to The Wall.” Jon stated. While it was Jon’s dream to be legitimized and be a lord under Robb. He never really wanted power. But the fact that he was the true heir to the throne and his uncle was going to let him just sign away his life.

“He was going to let his blood sign away his claim to what is rightfully his while he stays loyal to that..that!!!” His uncle was now holding him as the tears came back.

“Jon calm down if people hear this then you will have a lot more trouble than what you’re already dealing with.” 

He just cried into his uncle’s shoulder. Jon had never been one to cry before. Since he could remember he knew he wasn’t allowed to cry. If a bastard cried no one cared. It hardened him quickly.

The melancholy hit Jon hard. The anger was still there but he locked it up. He would let it out another time. Uncle Benjen was the only one brave enough to tell him the truth, he didn’t deserve his rage.

Now thinking of it, Jon felt betrayed by the man he saw as a father. His uncle had gone to serve the man that killed his father. Ned Stark also betrothed Sansa to the Crown Prince.

Ned Stark, the man who claimed to be his blood had betrayed him. He wasn’t just helping Robert rule but closening ties with the King through marriage.

If it came to war his uncle would willingly go against his blood, Jon realized. What kind of man was his uncle?

Benjen pulled him out of his thoughts before he could go any further.

“Come on there is someone I want you to meet.” His uncle pulled him up before looking at him and hugging him tightly. Jon returned it greatfully.

“I love you nephew. I know this caused you a lot of pain but I needed you to know.” Benjen pulled back hands on Jon’s shoulders. “She would have been so proud of you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Benjen smiled. “I know she would have loved you with everything she had. Lyanna always protected those she cared for.” Benjen hugged him tightly again then Jon whispered into his ear.

“Thank you.” Tears were still coming down his face.

Benjen was leading him away to wherever he was taking him. Jon was busy thinking of his mother.

Benjen didn’t give anything to prove it but Jon knew it was true. Benjen had the same look in his eye Jon did when he thought of Arya.

Arya was his cousin now. That hurt more than anything now that he thought of it. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks and Jon missed her so much.

Jon missed all his siblings now cousins. He missed them as they were the only family he had ever known. He said a prayer to the old gods hoping they were all okay.

They arrived at a small tower that had a decent sized door. Benjen knocked before entering and there sat by the hearth was probably the oldest man Jon had ever seen. 

“Benjen is that you?”

“Yes maester. I have someone I would like you to meet.” They walked closer to the old maester.

“Come sit next to me young man.” Jon did as he asked. “Do you know who I am?”

“No maester.” Jon answered. “Uncle Benjen just said that he wanted me to meet you.”

“I am sure he did.” The maester said with a chuckle. “My father was Maekar, the first of his name. My brother Aegon ascended after I refused. His son Jaehaerys ruled after him. Then he passed the throne to his son Aerys, who they called the Mad King.”

  
  


“Your Aemon Targaryen.” 

“I am and you’re my nephew.”

Jon was shocked. How did this old man his many times great uncle know. It seemed that Aemon knew of his shock and started to speak as he started to move around.

“Your father and I had many letters over the years before his death. His last letter came and told of your mother being with child. He thought you were to be a girl, so I never thought of a boy. I should have suspected it. Then a man came about ten years ago and told me of the last children of Rhaegar. He told me of your existence.”

Aemon returned from the back of the room. Jon would have helped him but Benjen didn’t so Jon took the hint. For being blind he moved as if he knew exactly where he was.

“These came from your father.” He handed Jon a small stack of letters. Before he handed him one on top that Jon could see had never been opened.

“The one on top is from your mother.” Aemon’s voice was very soft now. “It came after I had word of your father and I didn’t think my heart could take it.”

“Thank you.”

“I also have one more thing for you.” And his uncle Aemon handed him a sword. “The previous owner of this sword left it with me before he went beyond the wall. He told me to give this to the next Targaryen to come here.”

Jon looked at the sword further. It had a handguard that was made to look like two wisps of flames with a ruby in the middle. It’s handle had a swirl piece that fingers could grip better. The pommel looked like a small crown of flame at the end. 

Jon pulled it out of the scabbard. He also noticed how light it felt, by far the lightest he had ever had in his hand. He looked at the blade itself then he saw the ripples in the steel and noticed it was slightly thinner than a normal longsword. It came to him all at once when he uttered the name aloud.

“Dark Sister.”

“Yes, the sword of Visenya, Daemon, Aemon, and Brynden. The one that killed Aemond One-Eye in the hands of the last Daemon Targaryen. It is yours now, but be careful she has a thirst for blood.” Aemon ended with a chuckle.

All Jon could do was sit silently. He was still reeling from it all. His mother was Lyanna Stark who wed Prince Rhaegar in secret and he was heir to the throne. Now he was at the Wall about to give up any right he had to it only for uncles from both sides of his family telling him the greatest secret of the realm to stop him from taking the Black.

“I know this is a lot to take on, nephew.” Aemon began. “We tell you this not because we want to hurt you but because we believe you deserve better than this.” Aemon made a show with his hands. Jon looked at the depressing room and thought of what he has seen so far of this place.

It wasn’t at all what he expected. Jon had suspected knights in black protecting the realm from what layed beyond the wall, but all he found was criminals and the forgotten. He was still preparing his mind for spending the rest of his life here till his uncle asked to talk to him.

Jon started to read through the letters that his father had sent. None really mentioned him. A lot were talking about a prophecy. It wasn’t till the last two that he was mentioned and it appeared his father thought he would be a girl, calling him Visenya.

Still though they contained words of love for his mother and his other children. He even said a piece of his heart would always belong to Elia who bore him two children.

Tears were flowing down his face and he looked around the room as Benjen put another log on the fire. His other uncle appeared to be waiting patiently with a soft smile that made Jon feel more comfortable. Benjen gave him a soft smile after returning to his chair.

Jon was finally at the last portion. The item his mother sent was more a package than a scroll. 

Inside the small leather pouch was three letters. Jon noticed one was from his mother, another from his father, and one from Princess Elia. He started with his mother.

Jon’s hands were trembling as he broke the seal and opened it.

_Daemon,_

_I wrote this after my labour began and we can already tell it won’t be good. In my heart I already know I won’t be much longer for this world._

_I am sending this package to your great uncle many times over. Your father has spoken about how wise and good of a man he is. I pray to the old gods that this one makes it to him unlike the other ravens and letters we sent._

_I write this to tell you my son I love you. I know life will be hard. I won’t be there to take your pains away or tell you stories of the North. I pray someone will do it for me, but I will forever be jealous of them._

_The only good thing about this is I will get to see my love again. He was sure you would be a girl but I knew you would be a boy._

_Be careful son Robert knows how I felt about him. I told him about my love for Rhaegar and he only said that he would rid the world of all dragonspawn._

_I warned your father about it but it was too late._

_I love you so much Daemon. If there is anything I want you to know, know that. I hoped that if I didn’t survive Elia would be here, but it seems that the gods curse you in so many ways._

_We failed so much. It falls on you to be king now. Avenge us and be the King that the realm needs._

_I am so sorry for not being there for you. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Lyanna Targaryen_

The tears flowed down his face. It was only seconds before sobs were wrecking throughout his body. His uncle Benjen came and held him tight as he cried into his shoulder.

Jon felt a soft shaky hand on his shoulder he pulled up from his uncle’s shoulder. He saw Aemon’s pale eyes look at him with a lot of concern. It made him feel cared for, which was strange for Jon.

Jon felt love from his siblings but he never felt cared for. When he was hurt he had to find a quiet place where no one could see him and cry. _Bastards aren’t allowed to cry._

It was one of the few things that had stuck with him in his life.

The man whom Jon thought was his father was always fairly distant from him. He always thought it was because of the shame he caused Ned Stark’s name, but Jon saw it differently now.

He isn’t Ned Stark’s son. He is the man his sister pressed a duty upon. A duty that went against his own beliefs. 

Jon wondered now if as he pushed some of his emotions away, as much as he wanted to embrace them right now his mind wouldn’t let him, if his uncle Ned wanted him to go to the Watch all along. It would keep his fat friend King while Jon was punished for his parents' sins.

Jon was angry now and he decided to read the other two letters before his emotions caught up again. He opened the one from his father.

_Dear Child,_

_If you are reading this then I have fallen._

_Your mother thinks you will be a son, I think that you will be a girl either way I don’t care anymore. I once thought the prophecy and my love coincided with each other. I don't know what I think now._

_After all that has happened with your grandfather and uncle, I have never wanted to change things about my life before, but I wish I could now._

_We sent many letters when we decided to be together, but it appears that we failed far more drastically than we could possibly imagine._

_With what I have discovered about some of the lords on the rebel side, I wonder if the war was truly our fault. All it took was my mad father to make the realm a pot of wildfire. Evidently he has now succeeded in creating a realm sized jar of that dastardly liquid he loves so much._

_Tywin has been quiet which should cause anyone concern. I would deal with this now but I have a war to fight._

_I am sorry my child. If the worst has happened and we have all perished then I am lost for words. Find the last dragons alive and bring them together. Uncle Aemon wrote to me once a lonely Targaryen is bad for the world. He hasn’t proved me wrong yet._

_I love you. I hope you know that. I allowed old books to blind me for a time but now I am clear minded now and please share this with your siblings should they survive._

_Elia promised to look after you if Lyanna died. A few weeks ago we would never have had these dark thoughts but these are dark times._

_With all my love,_

_Rhaegar Targaryen,_

_Prince of Dragonstone_

Tears rolled down his cheeks again but he held the sobs in. He tried to find words but he couldn’t. Benjen looked at him with concern while Aemon still had a hand on his shoulder.

He looked to the last letter and it was from Princess Elia. From what little of both letters had said of her she seemed to be a kind woman the world did not deserve and when he opened the letter and read it was confirmed.

_Dear Daemon,_

  
  


_I know Rhaegar thought you would be a girl but I am inclined to go with your mother's opinion on this matter._

_I would like you to know while we may not be closely tied by blood you are still my son. And I feel sometimes that is a comfort knowing somebody cared._

_This letter is just in case the worst happens. If it is you know I would have taken you in as if you were mine. Though if you are reading this then maybe the world has indeed gone to shit._

_I feel the need to be straight with you. You’re parents will be soft but I can not as I am sure by now know, the world isn’t. If you are the last to avenge us, do it. Make all those who caused our deaths are brought to justice. Become the king that your father never had the chance to be._

_I annulled my marriage with Rhaegar. While we would always care for one another deeply and would do anything for each other, we didn’t really love each other, at least not like your mother and father do._

_If push came to shove I would stay with Rhaegar but in truth I want to leave because of court. Turns out vipers are not immune to that shit stained city’s effects._

_I would say give this letter to my brothers and get their support through it, but it won’t work. Oberyn would accept you, but Doran the intolerable horse’s ass would want you to marry his daughter._

_While I love Arianne she would not make a good queen. She is made for Dorne and will rule it well when her time comes._

_For some reason Doran has become persistent that Martell blood must be on the throne. He has all of Tywin's aspirations but none of his drive so be careful of him._

_Doran if you see this fuck you._

_Oberyn if you read this then goodbye little brother. Please help Daemon if you can. I know Doran will make it difficult, but treat Daemon as if he were my own. And make sure Ellaria knows I love her._

_Aegon if you read this be brave my little prince. Know that mama loves you._

_Rhaenys, my little sun, look after your brothers. They will probably be wild and fight but you must keep them together. I love you little one._

_Lyanna if you are still breathing I know you will honor the agreement that we made. I know you will love mine as I would have loved yours, please take care of them._

_Be brave little dragons. I hope the Spider can keep you safe. He promised to get Rhaenys and Aegon out of the city. I can only hope he succeeded._

_Love,_

_Elia Nymeros Martell, Princess of Dorne_

Tears hadn’t stopped flowing and Jon knew that if he kept it up he would be sick but his mind was still reeling as his uncle Aemon spoke then pulling him from his thoughts.

“Rhaenys is alive, young one, but unfortunately Aegon has fallen.” A brief pause. “I don’t know where she is, for her protection. Although I believe in Essos somewhere.” His uncle paused again. “Her protector is Arthur Dayne. He came here after he checked on you and told me of you both. You have no idea how much it lifted my heart to know my house wasn’t completely finished. He said he also learned of Aegon’s death which spurned him to check on you.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Was all Jon could say.

“You are Daemon Targaryen. Do not think yourself named for the Black Dragon, you are named after the rider of Caraxes, a red dragon, whose riders' names we both share.” His uncle paused. “You are the heir to the throne. You have a duty to your family and the realm to pursue justice and what is rightfully yours. You may not care for the power behind it or the prestige it brings, but if what your uncle has told me is true you have what it takes. You have the blood of the Kings of Winter and Dragonlords flowing through you. Embrace it.” Aemon coughed some before continuing. “To survive though you must do something.”

“What is that?” 

“Kill the boy that is Jon Snow, and let the man King Daemon Targaryen be born.”

  
  
  
  



	2. A Struggle For Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A theft. A feeling. A introduction. The giving of a gift. Inside a mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chp 2. I hope y’all enjoy.

**King’s Road 298AC**

**Kinvara**

The past year had been the most stressful she had in many. The seas started out smooth when she left Volantis, but turned into chop until almost reaching King’s Landing two weeks behind normal travel time. That set the tone for the rest of the year for them.

For all she thought that her god was going to help her on her path she seemed to be mistaken. After the Journey to King’s Landing Kinvara wasn’t going to take any chances.

She abandoned the red robes and put on a simple dress that would blend in with most commoners. The Fiery Hand members doing the same for themselves. They had devised a plan of how to go about staying unnoticed in the capital of Westeros and were sure more than ever that they would do it.

They would stay as groups of four in two different taverns, the other two functioning as runners to relay information between the two. Any bigger gets attention, any smaller functioning becomes an issue. Two would perform a duty at a time. The runners change as well if need be.

First duty was scouting the Red Keep for everything they could. Second was to locate the Dragon skulls and all routes to and away from them. Then formulate a plan for getting the skull of Meleys out of the keep.

The last part consisted of getting the skull out of the city without it being noticed.

It seemed her god was with her. The theft of the skull was surprisingly easy. The hardest part was dealing with the size and weight.

Though where her god was truly with her was leaving the city. The corrupt Gold Cloaks were checking all that went out of the city for anything they could take of value. It was called a tax by the men at the gate. The five fiery hand that were with her had their hands on their concealed weapons about to strike.

When the Gold Cloaks removed the tarp covering all that was seen was nothing but a pile of pig shit. The Gold Cloaks told them to get the fuck out of there and they obliged.

Later down the road when they met with the rest of their group she checked again under the tarp and there was the Red Queen in the back of the carriage. Their journey had only just begun.

Only able to use back roads and sometimes no roads meant progress was slow on their journey to what she had been told was Castle Black. A place where the kingdoms sent men that couldn’t be killed or would do instead of being killed. It made her wonder why the prince was there.

Now though as they were getting near to their goal Kinvara couldn’t help but feel that it was all worth it.

She knew they were close as she could see the fortress in the distance. They decided to push and perhaps meet the prince before possibly having a roof over their head for the first time in moons.

It was well into the night when a man yelled at them.

“Who goes there?”

“We come in peace my friend. We need to speak to the one they call Jon Snow.” 

  
  


**Castle Black 298AC**

**Maester Aemon**

It had been a process. He and Benjen spoke to their nephew for hours. Daemon had read them the letters that came in the package his mother sent.

Aemon noticed that none were for him, but he soon understood why. It sounded as if those letters weren’t supposed to exist and it seemed she entrusted him to get them to Daemon. The woman knew of her failures, and was so heartbroken, she never thought she would live in the first place. She, like him, had lost so many loved ones in a short space of time.

And like Aemon could do nothing about it.

Few knew the pain she was going through and Aemon was one of them. It also showed sadness in that she didn’t think her own brother would show them to her son. She trusted the man to protect her son but not to help her son become king. 

Now he saw that same woman’s son who reminded Aemon very much of Daemon’s sire. Daemon was different though, and Aemon suspected it came from his upbringing and his mother. He did just want to do one thing before the night passed and everybody retired till the morrow.

“Nephew.” He could hear Daemon move. “May I feel your face?”

There was silence and Aemon realized that he nodded. Then Daemon must have done the same.

“Sorry, but yes you may.”

Aemon chuckled softly. He could hear Daemon shift into a better position. 

“You have more Targaryen features than you probably know.” Aemon said, feeling all around his nephew’s face.

“I do?” Daemon said questioningly.

“Yes.” Aemon began. “Your nose despite being a little crooked is like your grandmother’s actually. Your jawline is like my uncle Baelor’s. Your cheekbones feel exactly like your fathers from the only time I met him.”

“Is there anything else you can tell?” Daemon asked.

“You have a long face.” He began. “I know this is a feature from your mother’s family.” Aemon could feel Daemon smile at that. “Your ears though are like my mother’s”

Aemon could feel the muscles in his nephew’s face scrunch so he answered the coming question.

“My mother was Dyanna Dayne and evidently the Daynes ears are strong.” He said with a chuckle.

“Open the gates!” Was shouted outside. Aemon heard and something told him that this night had only just begun.

  
  


**Jon Snow**

  
  


He and Benjen walked outside watching the gates open. To say Jon expected what he saw would be an understatement.

A lone woman walked in the courtyard; she had dark hair and her eyes were haunting as they immediately sought him out. 

“I am here to speak to the one called Jon Snow.” The stranger said.

There was something strange happening and Jon figured it was best to get this out of the open.

“I am Jon Snow, Lady?”

“Kinvara.”

Her accent made her name sound even more exotic so he figured it was still best to get her in a private setting.

“Please Lady Kinvara join me in here out of the cold.”

“Of course.”

Jon just rolled his eyes. Benjen was looking to him for answers and all Jon could do was shrug. So they led Kinvara back to the room they just came from. Aemon was still sitting by the fire and now Ghost was sitting in front of it as well.  _ When did he sneak in here? Oh forget it. _

The wolf didn’t act suspicious around their new guest so Jon felt comforted about that. Now he had to get to the bottom of why this woman was looking for him.

“My lady what can I do for you?”

She didn’t answer and just stared at him as if he was all the gold in Casterly Rock. Even though he was still not completely in control of his emotions, annoyance should have been clear on his face. The woman just kept staring. Jon was beginning to wonder if this was a jest that Robb or Theon was pulling from Winterfell. Then she kneeled.

“Daemon Targaryen my god has sent me to give you a gift and to offer myself to serve you in whatever you ask.”

“Your god my Lady?”

“I serve the Lord of Light and you are his chosen. He has shown me what I must do and has a gift.”

“I believe in the Old Gods my lady not this Lord of Light, and how do you know who I am?” Jon said as if this night couldn’t get anymore confusing.

“My god told me as much on both of those. He also said not to try to convert you and I must do as my god wishes.” She said so matter of factly. She was still kneeling so Jon did what he thought was right.

“Kinvara you will always have meat and mead at my table, a place by my hearth and I shall never ask a service to dishonour you.” Jon said much more steady than he thought it was going to sound. “And please stand up I am not really much of a king.”

“Not yet your grace, but my god has a gift for you.” She was turning to walk out the door.

“Excuse me my lady but if you think I'm just going to trust some stranger or that I'm just going to let my nephew follow you out of here, then you really must be insane.” Benjen said very sternly. 

“Then you should not worry, for it is a gift from my god. One that will help him take back his birthright.” Benjen seemed to still not believe her. So Kinvara divulged further. “The king will bring back dragons.”

Jon was confused but maybe a compromise was the best way to handle this .

“Alright how about this. Benjen you can come to make sure I am safe.” Jon resumed before Benjen could interrupt. “And Ghost will come as well. He hasn’t shown me reason not to trust her yet so he will come.” That seemed to calm Benjen some.

“Nephew I will be joining you as well.” Aemon said. His uncle was right behind him and no one noticed him.

“Well should I invite the rest of the Watch to join us as well?”

  
  


**First Ranger Benjen Stark**

  
  


Here he was riding to some camp with a bunch of fire worshippers so his nephew could receive a gift from a god.  _ Gods have mercy.  _ If it wasn’t Jon he would have just thrown the witch out of castle black.

Now he was holding a one hundred year old man so he won’t fall from his horse. Jon, and that was what he would always be to Benjen, was talking to the red witch and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The hour of the wolf was approaching and Jon had barely had time to deal with the news.

He had seen every emotion pass through his nephew’s face in reading the letters. Once Jon was able to finish crying from them he read them aloud and Benjen couldn’t blame him for showing his emotions.

The hours after seemed to center Jon almost. He seemed to be dealing with it much better than Benjen thought he would. Jon looked to be loving the stories Aemon would tell from a time long past. Of Daeron the Good and The Anvil and how both had strengths and weaknesses as kings.

How Daeron as a king only lacked the martial abilities that a good few had, but was smart enough to put capable men around him to make up for it. Aemon also talked about how his father was too insecure with himself to ever be a good king. Aemon said Maekar wasn’t bad as king but he wasn’t good either. That seemed to strike a cord with Jon for some reason.

Most men are not honest enough to see the flaws in the ones they love. Benjen knew it more than most. Ned’s actions concerned him still and he wished that his brother hadn’t forced his hand. He was relieved to have Aemon help him through it otherwise Benjen wasn’t sure he could do it alone.

  
  


They reached a clearing in the woods where ten men were camped around a wagon with a large tarp over the contents inside. 

They stopped. Benjen got off his horse and helped Aemon down. The frail old man was still giddy and it shocked Benjen how much energy Aemon had.

Kinvara directed them all to the back of the wagon where she grabbed hold of one of the edges of the tarp.

“Behold a queen for the king.” Kinvara said as she removed the tarp.

“Well fuck me.” Was all he could say.

  
  


**Jon Snow**

  
  


Once Kinvara moved the tarp the call towards the skull was almost ringing in his ears. He felt it calling him as soon as they trotted out the gates of Castle Black. Like home calling him to be there and feel safe.

Now that he was looking at her through what used to be her eye sockets Jon could see what she used to look like. A beautiful shade of red and what wasn’t red was pink. He knew her name as he touched her with his fingertips.

“Meleys.” He whispered so quiet that no one else could hear him. 

_ Blood.  _ He heard from the back of his mind. Everything else that was around him almost stopped existing. He looked around him to see Benjen with a worried expression, Aemon had a small smile, all the horses tied a good distance away, even the horses for the wagon.

_ Blood. _

Kinvara looked as if she was about to speak but the voice in his head kept speaking. Before Kinvara uttered a word he took out a dagger and cut his palm deeply and touched the skull of the Red Queen.

It burst into flames but he felt no pain, just the power that flowed all around. Then a bright light from the sky came down and everything became white and a strange feeling came over Jon like he was going somewhere.

  
  


**Kinvara**

  
  


The sight was so beautiful but bright that it was hard to watch for too long. Her King’s northern uncle was about to run to him when the flames knocked him back, he was unconscious.

Then the ten men she had brought with her ran into the flames. There were no screams but once she saw them do it Kinvara knew it was her god’s work. 

The flames kept changing colors from white to blue then green but soon they changed to a haunting black. Soon it was as if there was no set color. Constantly changing and mixing the flames turning to violet then it seemed they set on a red flame that she couldn’t have possibly imagined.

Kinvara then noticed that the beam from the sky was changing with the flames. She couldn’t tear her eyes away now. The amount of power flowing around her made her mission worth any amount of pain it took.

_ “Well done child.”  _ She heard her god say then suddenly the world was going black. She fell to the ground losing consciousness. Only the old man was still standing, watching the flames with his bind eyes. But suddenly his eyes went from the blind paleness to a vibrant purple. Kinvara's world went black.

  
  


**Jon Snow**

  
  


_ He actually was woken by a woman with miss matched eyes. Her hair was silver blonde and her nose crooked as if it had been broken before. _

_ “Get up you lazy sod.” The woman said. _

_ “There you go.” Another voice said. “Take it easy, don't hurt yourself.” _

_ The other woman had black hair and vibrant violet eyes. Both of the women were sitting on a bench across from him he felt as if he knew them but he didn’t. _

_ “Right I shall begin.” The black haired woman said. “I am Rhaenys daughter of Aemon and Jocelyn.” _

_ “I am Alyssa.” The silver haired one said. “Daughter of Jaehaerys and Alysanne.” _

_ He was still too in a daze to even have a conversation right now. The silver haired one that was called Alyssa was getting impatient with him. _

_ “Well who the fuck are you?”  _

_ “I ….. it’s complicated.” Was all he could say. He was still dealing with the revelations that had changed everything he ever thought. He hadn’t dealt with it at all really. The pain from everything was at the forefront of his mind  _

_ “Well how about you just start with your name?” The woman who said her name was Rhaenys. _

_ “People have called me Jon Snow my whole life but I was born Daemon Targaryen.” _

_ The two women looked confused and he didn’t blame them. So he decided the best path was to answer any questions they had. _

_ “Who are your parents?” The black haired on asked. _

_ “My sire was Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark.” _

_ The two didn’t seem to be any less confused so he just waited for the next question. _

_ “What year is it?” Rhaeny asked. _

_ “Excuse me?” Now he was confused. _

_ “How many years after The Conquering you dolt?” The woman called Alyssa asked. _

  
  


_ “It has been two hundred ninety-eight years since The Conquering.” _

_ Alyssa and Rhaenys were both so shocked that neither said a word. He decided that now would be a good time to catch them up. He knew his history. He liked history most when learning as you must know the past to not make those mistakes in the future. _

_ They were both shocked hearing that dragons were no more. Then when he told them the rest of the basic history of the realm. They asked him more questions and he could see their fury. They didn’t hold it in once he started getting to Robert Baratheon and his rebellion. _

_ “What!?” Alyssa yelled furiously at hearing this. “How in the seven hells did our family let this happen? What are you doing here instead of gutting that stag and turning him into a roast?” _

_ “Yes, what are you doing here?” Rhaenys who was usually the calm one was now on top of him. Jon could see the fury in her violet eyes. “And how is Meleys alive? You said she and I died during the Dance. How do we know you aren’t lying to us and you really are a bastard?” _

_ “Enough!!!!!” A voice said out of nowhere. Jon saw that both women in front of him looked down in shame. “It is because of him that I live and breathe and you can help him take back what belongs to dragons.” _

_ “What the fuck was that?” Jon exclaimed.  _

_ “You’ve woken the dragon.” Both women said at the same time.  _

_ They looked at each other and then Jon. Both had lopsided grins on their faces when they did. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
